Love Makes You Do the Wacky
by sigmakutie
Summary: Recently called "Collide". Sequel to "I Guess I'll Settle for Second Best" Puck and Rachel are dating now, angst ensues. A/N- M for final chapter! ENJOY! 0.0 Sigma
1. Duets

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER I- Duets

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

The acoustic bass plucked in a deep rhythm, sending shivers up Rachel's spine like it always did. The boy in front of her began to sing in a weak, shallow voice, not the deep, masculine voice she was used to.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Rachel began to sing directly after his line, her big voice jolting everyone awake. She used to think that her voice combined with Finn's sounded nice and sweet, now it just felt like she was over powering him, and even to a diva like Rachel who always loved the limelight, she knew that one singer overpowering another _never_ sounded good.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

When they got to the chorus, Rachel saw Finn get into it… like _really_ into it… as into as _she_ gets. He must feel some sort of energy between them, but honestly, she didn't. She felt nothing. The only energy she felt was between her and the boy across the room with square shoulders and a chiseled jaw.

She spared a glance over toward Puck, he had his large, fantastically lovely arms crossed over his wide chest, and his jaw was ticking to the gentle thump of the bass. She hated seeing him so distressed. When she and Finn were about to start the next verse and Finn started to come toward her to spin them both around, she pushed off.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel sounded. "I can't work with this."

The club groaned, including Finn and Mr. Schue. Except for Puck, he just seemed really smug. They all knew that now Rachel was probably going to go into one of her long speeches and keep everyone here a half an hour longer than necessary. "What is it, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked. He found it best to just go along with Rachel and let her say what was on her mind.

"Mr. Schue, I just can't sing with Finn."

Silence. "Rachel…," Mr. Schuester clears his throat, "Finn is our leading male."

"He's just not as strong a singer as I am, though."

"And is there someone else you have in mind?"

"Yes," Rachel said definitively. "Noah."

"Mr. Schue, all Rachel wants to do is spend more time with her _boyfriend_."

Rachel turns to Finn and puts on a professional countenance, "Yes, Finn, he is my _boyfriend_, but _that_ is not the issue." She turned back to Schuester, "The issue is that my voice overpowers Finn's. And you as a choral director should know that that _never_ sounds good, and _I_, for one—"

"Okay, Rachel!" Mr. Schuester put up his hands and stood up. "Rachel, just take a breath." Rachel doesn't. "Rachel…."

"Aren't you always telling me that we need more diversity in who gets the leads?" _I've got you beat now, Schuester._

"Yes, but, Rachel—"

"Well, this is a perfect opportunity."

"Rachel…." _Great, now she starts listening to me._

"If you don't give Noah the solo then I'll give up mine."

Everyone was dumbstruck. Did Rachel Berry – Rachel _freaking Berry_ – just offer to give up a _solo_! The world is going to end as we know it.

"Give Puck the solo, Mr. S." Mr. Schue looked behind him at Mercedes. "Rachel's right."

Finn looked very hurt. _Has everyone gone and fallen in love with Puck?_ Thought Finn, _I think I even saw Kurt give him a look. Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on!_

"I'm sorry, Finn, but Puck does have a stronger voice than you."

"And we can't afford to lose Rachel," Kurt added.

_Suck it, Hudson!_ Puck thought.

"Alright!" Mr. Schue gave in, throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated fashion. "Puck, you can have the solo! Rachel, I want the new arrangement by tomorrow. You better work on it _all night_. I mean it!"

"Yes, sir!" Rachel saluted Mr. Schuester and the rest of the group laughed.

"Glee is dismissed early," Mr. Schue said. He gathered his papers and rushed out of the room.

The kids began to say adieu to each other and filled out of the room. Puck rushed up to Mike before he left.

"Hey, Chang! Wait up!"

Mike turned around with his trademark goofy smile on his face. "Hey, man, congrats on your solo."

"Hey, thanks. Listen, dude, can you tell Coach that I couldn't come to practice 'cause I got a, uh… a Glee thing to deal with." Puck glanced over at Rachel. She was stuffing her books into her backpack with a joyous smile plastered onto her face.

Mike looked over to where Puck was looking and got the message. 'Glee thing' was Puck's way of saying 'Makin' out with my girl tonight'. "Yeah, sure, have fun with your _Glee thing_." Mike laughed and walked out of the room.

Puck smirked and came up behind Rachel. She squealed when he snaked his arms around her waist. He put his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "How come you still scream when I do that?"

"First of all," Rachel began turning in his arms, "I didn't scream. I squeaked. Secondly, because you still surprise me after two months of dealing with your smug ass."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty." He leaned in and kissed her chastely on her lips. She began melting into the kiss but then pulled away.

"Why aren't you going to practice?"

"I'm gonna skip it. I'd much rather be helping you with arranging _our_ song."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "You mean you just wanna make out."

"Oh, you know me so well."

"Noah, you shouldn't skip practice just so you and I can have a rendezvous at my house."

"Yeah, but I drove you to school this morning anyway and it's like eighteen degrees outside and I don't want you to freeze your ass off walking home or waiting for me on the field."

"Aw… you're so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He picked her black, multicolored star backpack up off the chair and swung it over his shoulder. He got it for her for Christmas because eff his life if he was gonna look like a total fag trying to be nice for his girlfriend by rolling around her stupid pink roller backpack. "C'mon, babe, let's go." He helped her shrug into her coat and gather the rest of her sheet music before escorting her to his truck and helping her into the cab and driving her home.


	2. Puck v Noah

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER II- Rachel Berry – Inner Monologue, number I; _Puck v Noah_

Noah Puckerman and I have been dating for two months. I call him "Noah" because I like the sound of it better than "Puck". Puck just sounds so callow. It took him awhile to get used to it, but soon he realized that he can't make me do anything. He's still his smug self, but only when he's around others. When we're alone, he's still flirty and thrives off his hormones, but he's sweet. He carries my bag, brings me a slushie every morning instead of throwing them at me, and he stands up for me. He's considerate, chivalrous, and caring.

He still gets girls coming up to him, and sometimes they have the audacity to come up to him when he's talking to me! They flirt with him, twirling their hair and popping their gum. But he shrugs them off and turns back to me. They reply with a snarky comment and flounce off. He doesn't even stare at them as they walk off! We haven't gotten that far, only to second base. He still presses me for sex when he's feeling especially horny, but when I tell him no he stops. We almost went all the way one night. He got about a centimeter inside of me before I pushed him off. I told him that I was sorry, that I "just couldn't do it." He said it was fine, he held me close and kissed my hair. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I just couldn't go through with it because it irked me that I've only met his mother once and that he still hasn't told me that he loved me. I can't give myself to someone who hasn't proven to me that I was more than just another roll in the hay. I understand that he has intimacy issues due to his father leaving, his mother hardly being around because she has to work three jobs just to support her family. But I also feel that there's something he's not telling me. Something that is making him hard on the inside. A secret that's killing him slowly. I couldn't live with him so distressed, so dead inside.


	3. Ringtones

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTERIII- Ringtones

"Noah…." Rachel whined. "Noah, stop."

"Oh, c'mon, babe. You've been at it for an hour. Take a break."

"I would have been able to get it done in fifteen minutes if you hadn't been kissing my neck!" Rachel complained.

"Oh, you know you liked it." Rachel huffed. "Ah-ha! See! I got Rachel Berry to admit defeat!" Puck exclaimed. "You owe me a makeout session."

"Noah," she reasoned, "Go and get something to eat from the kitchen. If you take long enough I can be finished in time for us to makeout."

Puck knit his brow and excitedly agreed. He kissed her on the lips and asked her if she wanted anything. She refused and he walked slowly down the steps, taking as long as he could. He made himself a PB&J and ate it at the island table; he knew she didn't like food up in her room unless it was a 'special occasion'. He cleaned up after himself and walked slowly back up the stairs. When he got back to her room she was just closing her notebook.

"Mmm… finally." She said, stretching out her arms high above her head. He looked her form up and down. She sat with her legs swept to the side of her; her blouse was pulled down around the shoulders (his doing); and her skirt was hiked up to just under her bottom (also his doing). She noticed his leer and looked at him inquiringly. "What?" He cocked his head in response. "Oh… right. Our little rendezvous. Well, come over here so we can get started."

He smirked at her and sauntered over to the side of the bed. He crawled over her form and she lay down to accommodate the new position. He began by kissing her chastely, slowly moving his fingertips up her bared thigh. His left hand continued its upward movement while his right hand traveled to cup her breast. He began kneading the soft mound, running his thumb over the top. His left hand began playing with the hem of her skirt, and running under it.

"Noah…" Rachel moaned his name into his mouth.

He stopped kneading her soft mound and moved lower to trail a path with his fingertips down her side. She arched her body into him, needing to feel more. His left hand dipped below her tiny skirt and walked its way up to the hem of her panties. Rachel snapped her eyes open, realizing what it was he wanted. She heard him unbuckle himself and for a moment she wanted to give in, but she just couldn't without hearing those three words.

"Noah. I can't." She pushed him off.

Puck sighed in frustration. "God Dammit, Rachel. Are you trying to give me a permanent case of blue balls?" He sat up with his head against the backboard of her bed, she sat next to him, kneeling before him with her head hung in shame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey…." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over him so she was straddling his sitting figure. "It's fine. No rush." He lied. Of course there was a rush! He wanted it now! He was patient, or at least he tried to be, but two months of nothing but a couple hand jobs every now and again was not enough! He tried to cajole her into a little more action by running his hands up her thighs, bringing her closer to him. He began to suck on that special spot on her neck, right where the curve was obstructed by her collar bone. She moaned and leaned into his kiss, tilting her head to the side to give him more access. He was just starting to lift her shirt when—

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._ Three short buzzes caused Rachel to go into a fit of laughter. And the laughter only grew when the lyrics to _Bye, Bye, Bye_ by N*Sync began to sound from his pocket. He lifted Rachel's form up so he could reach his phone.

"It's Kurt," Puck said, very annoyed. Rachel giggled again. "He chose the song. Not me." Puck pressed the End button on the keypad to stop the incessant, pre-pubescent voice of Justin Timberlake.

Rachel pulled his face to meet her eyes and leaned in to kiss him chastely. He rolled her beneath him and all thoughts of the lady-fabulous boy were forgotten. But, of course—

_It's my life _  
_It's now or never _  
_I ain't gonna live forever _  
_I just want to live while I'm alive _  
_(It's my life) _  
_My heart is like an open highway _  
_Like Frankie said _  
_I did it my way _  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive _  
_It's my life_

Puck groaned and pressed End once again. "That was probably Mike. I told him I was busy, though."

"Then it was probably important if both Kurt and Mike were calling."

"The most important thing to Kurt is that he ran out of moisturizer."Rachel lifted her eyebrow. True, Kurt could be a bit annoying at times, but they were still a team, and she didn't much appreciate him talking about her teammates as much as he did about her talking about his… even if his teammates were Neanderthals.

_It's my life _  
_It's now or never _  
_I ain't gonna live forever _  
_I just want to live while I'm alive _  
_(It's my life) _  
_My heart is like an open highway _  
_Like Frankie said _  
_I did it my way _  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive _  
_It's my life_

"It's Mike again." Puck looked at his screen and back at Rachel. He silently asked if he could take it. "They'll never leave us alone until I take the call."

"Fine. Go." Rachel sat up.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you." Puck kissed her forehead and pressed Talk as he rushed out of the room. Rachel sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was somewhat thankful for the distraction. This way she could be left alone with her thoughts as she tried to think of a way that she could tell him that she wouldn't make love with him until he told her that he loved her.


	4. Ultimatums

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER IV- Ultimatums

"Dude! What the hell!" Puck yelled into the phone, angrily pacing Rachel's living room. "I was busy!"

"Well, put it back in your pants because this is important." Mike yelled back.

"It's not like we were doing anything," Puck whispered into the phone. He meant for it to be an inward whisper, but it just came out.

"What?"

"Nothing! What do you want, Chang!"

"!"

"What? Man, I couldn't understand you." Puck said, trying to calm down the taller boy. "Slow down."

"What, do you need a fucking translator! I said Coach is making us choose between football and glee!" Mike bite out. "Maybe if you'd come to practice this afternoon, we wouldn't have to choose! But you just _had_ to get your freak on with Crazy Berry!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Puck yelled. "It's not my fault Coach is PMS-ing! He was just pissed. I'll probably just have to run a few laps and then he'll get over it."

"Uh-uh. He's not just PMS-ing this time; he's legit pissed off to the fucking tens!"

"Stop yelling, Chang! It's not helping!" Puck lost his breath from yelling so much and so loud. He sat down on the couch with a huff and ran his hand through his Mohawk. "Thanks for telling me, man. I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever." Mike said harshly and hung up the phone.

Puck thought about calling him back and ripping him a new one, but he just grunted angrily and clenched and un-clenched his fists before walking back up to Rachel's room. He kept running his hands through his Mohawk. When he got up to Rachel's bedroom door he stared into his reflection on the large metallic gold star hanging on the white wooden surface as if it would give him the answers he needed. He continued staring; listening to any sign that Rachel might have fallen asleep. When he gently pushed at the golden shape he peaked his head inside, hoping to see his girlfriend curled into a tight ball with her eyes shut, but instead he was met by Rachel snapping her head up at the sound of the wooden door creaking and crawling across the bed.

"Rachel, listen, I have to tell you someth-" He was interrupted by Rachel pressing her lips firmly against his; holding his face in her hands, pressing him into her like she never wanted to let him go, like he had been halfway across the world for twenty years and she had missed him _so bad_!

When Rachel finally let him go they stared into each other's eyes as she continued to hold his face. "I love you," she said.

His eyebrows shot up. This wasn't the first time that a girl has said she loved him, but he never had his _girlfriend_ tell him that. He usually ends it before it gets that far. Puck sat down on the edge of the bed. Rachel hopped down and began to pace in front of him.

"I don't expect you to say it back, at least not right away, but I just had to let you know." Rachel said as she plopped down next to him.

A curtain of her dark hair hung between them, hiding her face. Puck tucked it behind her shoulder and lifted her chin. He kissed her chastely and began to lift her, but she pushed off.

"That's not all."

"Well, what else is it, Rach?" Puck asked. Rachel let out a heavy sigh and got back up and began to pace again. "Rachel," Puck grabbed her forearms, "what is it? Just tell me."

"I've only met your mother and sister once." He still didn't understand. "You haven't even met my fathers…."

"Me and parents don't mix, especially dads, so since you have two…." He trailed off. "Rachel, what is it? Do you want to have a family dinner or something? All six of us?"

"I can't have sex with you until you tell me you love me!" Rachel blurted out.

Puck was silent. He knew that Rachel had boundaries, so he should have expected _something_ like this, but honestly he didn't. So he pulled her to him and kissed her; hugged her and said three words he never thought he'd hear himself say. "I love you."

Rachel began to form a bright smile, but then her face turned cold and hard. She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow. "Jerk!" She screeched. The pillow landed a hard _plumph_ on the top of his head. He lost balance and nearly fell of the bed.

When he regained his composure he saw Rachel headed towards her bathroom. "Rachel! Rachel, wait!"

"Ugg! Noah Puckerman, you are so typical!" She yelled, still headed for the door.

"What? Rach?" He ran after her. "How am I—?"

"_You_," Rachel turned in a big movement, "are so typical! You didn't really mean it! All you wanted was to just get into my pants!"

"No, Rachel… I do lo—"

"Don't you dare say it!" Rachel pointed her finger at him. "You don't deserve to say it. You don't feel it in your heart, so don't try and make me believe it!" She turned back and ran into the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

He tried to run after her but she slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Rachel, please…."

"Go. Away!"

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." The only thing he heard on the other side of the door was broken sobs and water running. "Rachel," he continued, "Coach Tanaka—He's making us choose between football and glee." He waited for her to come out but there was still silence. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Still nothing. Puck gave up and walked out of the house and started up his truck; Rachel was silent in the bathroom, letting her tears fall without sound, but when she heard the loud rumble of his truck sobs racked her body.


	5. How do I tell her?

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER V- Noah "Puck" Puckerman – Inner Monologue, number I; _How do I tell her?_

Alright. I admit it. I was a huge jerk to Rachel when we weren't dating. I threw slushies on her, I called her names… I did it all. The thing that was most fun to do to her was knock her books out of her arms, 'cause when she bent down at the waist… Oh. Yeah! Perfectly round ass covered in tight white panties… totally hot! Even hotter that Santana's black thongs, and that's saying something. I've always had an attraction to Berry; I just always thought that it was physical. I never thought much of it, y'know? I occasionally had dreams about her, especially when I would throw slushies on her, grape ones; and she would lick her lips. And when she was wearing white blouses, the slush would seep through and show a _perfect_ outline of her boobs. But the thing is, when I would torture her, it would just be like playground flirting. I would punch her in the arm and run back to my friends. But those punches were a lot harder than anyone else's, because I never got a reaction. So I tried, and I tried, but still I got nothing. She was so calm and collected all the time. She wasn't like all the others. Never gossipy, she may have been high maintenance, but so was every other girl in this goddamn school. The only difference was that she wouldn't put out on the first date… or the second… or even the third. She had standards that she held herself and others to. She would still tolerate you if you didn't meet those standards, but she wouldn't be your friend, which meant _no one_ was her friend. Her standards weren't hard to reach or anything, they were just… you just had to work for them, and you didn't even have to work hard. We were all just lazy.

I've never really been in a serious relationship for more than a couple weeks. I always found it to… what's that word Rachel used? Trite? Yeah, trite. With Rachel tough, it's-it's different. Nice. She made me feel… loved. And I've never felt that before. Not for long time, anyways. Not anything more than love from my sister or my mom. No girl I've ever been with has said it and actually meant it. But Rachel… I can tell she meant it. The way she reacted, I can tell. And, I don't know if what I feel for her is love, but I know that I've never felt this way before about anyone. Not even with Quinn. I'm not going to leave Rachel as soon as I get into her pants, and trust me, eventually I will, but until I can get her to realize that I'm shit outta luck. So the question is: How do I tell her? And even more so: How do I get her to believe it?


	6. Talking

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER VI- Talking

Rachel stood by her locker the next morning, chatting with Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. She was in the middle of a sentence when she saw Kurt's eyes glaze over and Mercedes and Tina roll their eyes. She was about to ask what was wrong when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She turned her head to get a glimpse of the owner of the arms.

When she saw his hazel eyes and tanned skin Rachel turned back to the others. "Noah," she said coldly.

Puck unwrapped his arms from her waist and stood between Rachel and the three other glee clubbers. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't need to talk to you." Rachel looked him dead in the eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my conversation." Rachel tried to push past him, but Puck just moved right back in front of her.

"We'll see you later, Rachel…," Kurt trailed off as he started walking down the hall with the other two.

Rachel followed them with her eyes, but when she looked back up at Puck with a stony expression on, Puck had his eyes fixed on her with a guilty look on. "I need to talk to you, Rachel," Puck repeated.

"Fine. Since you interrupted my conversation with the others…. What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Trying to get me to have sex with you so you could leave me, or just being you?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Both. Although I was never going to _leave you_."

There was an awkward pause between the two, but Rachel broke the silence. "What am I to you?"

The words cut him like a knife. "You're my girlfriend."

"Am I? Or am I just another girl?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is it that Noah Puckerman never opens up?"

"It's not like you open up all that much either." He said, harsher than he meant it.

"I _have_ opened up. I've given you all that I can!"

"No! You haven't, Rachel! You're never…," he thought of the word, "vulnerable."

She was taken aback by his vocabulary choice. "You're one to talk. You _never_ open up!"

"Rachel," Puck calmed his voice. He held her by her upper arms as he spoke, "I do love you," he whispered.

"Then prove it to me."

He let her go and ran a hand through his hair, "Coach is making us choose."

"So I heard." Her voice was harsh. She was never _harsh_ when she spoke. She was always as nice as possible, or as nice as they deserve it, in order to _try_ and be their friend. "Choose glee over football – No. Choose me; choose us over your friends; your popularity and I will give myself to you." She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. Her breath shuddered as she spoke, "I'll make love with you."

Puck got a genuine grin on his face as he pulled Rachel in for a hug. She breathed in his scent and melted into his chest. When she looked up he said, "Mind if I come over tonight? Around seven?"

"My parents will be home."

"Good. I'm gonna take you out to dinner and a show tonight. But first I'm gonna meet your parents."

She smiled a teary smile and was pulled in for a hug before he escorted her to class.

From the distance Finn looked on at their encounter. He was putting away his history book when he noticed them. They were arguing; Rachel was throwing her hands in the air and crossing them over her chest; Puck was running his hands through his Mohawk. He was smiling at the anger that was very present in Rachel's eyes, but when the anger dissipated and she said three words to Puck, Finn's nostrils flared. _I love you._ He knew that's what she said. _I love you._ This couldn't be happening. It was just too crazy! So Finn set off to find the one person, other than Puck, who he _really_ didn't want to see.


	7. Payback

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER VII- Finn Hudson – Inner Monologue, number I; _Payback_

Noah Puckerman doesn't know what's coming to him. When I saw him with his hands _all over her_ I felt like walking over to him and punching his smug face until my fist was permanently imprinted into his skin! I couldn't just stand around any longer and watch Rachel get hurt! I knew exactly what Puck wanted out of her. Just a good lay. I couldn't let that happen to her. It was bad enough that I toyed with her. This is how I'm making up for it, though. I'm making sure she doesn't get hurt. Not again. Not _ever_ again. I'm protecting Rachel and I'm getting payback against Puck.

I hate Karofsky, but I hate Puck more. I know that if there's anyone that would enjoy ruining Puck's rep as much as me would be him. I found him by a row of lockers near the gym, I pulled him off to the side and threw him against the lockers, just to show him who's boss. I told him that since he liked throwing slushies so much, I have a special one I'd like him to throw. Thursday, decision day, I told him that when Puck was sitting at his table at lunch I want him to throw a blueberry slushie on him. I remember Puck explaining the damage of slushies by color, back when he was throwing them at Rachel and he and I were still friends. He told me blueberry was the worst, because it permanently ruins clothes, and sometimes, if they aren't fast enough, they'll have a blue stain on their face for the rest of the day, and that's exactly what I need.

Payback's a bitch, Puckerman. Deal with it!

OMG! I am so sorry you guys. I know that I haven't been updating and I feel really bad about it, but I just had so much going on in rl, I had to put down the laptop and work.

I'm going to go work on new chapters right now.


	8. Meet the Parents

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER VIII- Meet the Parents

That night, when Puck pulled up in front of Rachel's house five minutes early he sat in the cabin of his truck, taking deep breaths and preparing for the worst. From what Rachel told him, her white father, which is really her birth father, is the nice one. He'll offer water, maybe even a soda if he really likes him, and shake his hand without hesitation. According to Rachel, it takes a lot to rattle his bones. However, the black one, he's the one that's protective, but that's just him being him. If he _really_ doesn't like Puck, he'll throw him out, plain and simple.

When Puck finally got up the courage to go and meet them he was two minutes late. He straightened his jacket and smoothed down his dress shirt and slacks. He never really dressed up for anything… or anyone for that matter. He hesitantly rung the doorbell and not twenty seconds later (Yes, he had been counting. No, he's not turning into a pussy. Have you seen his guns!) Rachel flung the door open to reveal herself dressed in a red _Nuj Novakhett_ cocktail dress, and _Christian Louboutin_ strappy heels. His mouth went agape.

"Hell, Noah!" Rachel greeted him cheerfully. "It's nice to see that I'm not over dressed."

Puck stepped through the threshold and straightened himself out before her fathers saw.

"Rachel!" One of them called from the kitchen. "Is that the boy you're going out with tonight?"

"Yes, Papa!" Rachel called back, "Come out and meet him!"

Two men shuffled out of the kitchen at her order. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and squeezed in a calming way.

"Hello, sirs," Noah greeted them with uncharacteristic grace, "I'm Noah Puckerman." Puck stuck out his hand to shake first who Rachel called "Papa" and then the one Rachel called "Daddy".

The black one, 'Daddy', stood behind 'Papa' with his arms crossed over his chest. "So," said 'Daddy', "you're dating my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can stop calling us 'sir'. I'm Daniel," said the white one.

"Brian," grunted out the other one.

Rachel smiled up at Puck. _This is going very well._

"How long have you been dating?" Inquired Brian.

"Two months," Puck replied.

"Two months and you never said anything, Rachel?" Said Daniel.

"Noah and I were waiting for the right moment to introduce you."

Daniel rushed to two of them over to the couch and Brian came back with four cups of coffee, cream, and sugar on a large wooden tray. This was going better than Rachel expected, and it only got better.

Puck pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at his watch. "Rachel," he implored, "I hate to stop our conversation, but if we don't leave we could lose our reservation."

"Reservation?" The other three asked in unison.

"Where are we going, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Bossillini's," he replied.

"Noah!"

"That's a fat check you are going to have to write, boy. You gonna be covered?" Brian said.

"Do you need a cover? We can help!" Daniel began to pull out his wallet.

"Oh, God, no! No, I'm fine. I'm completely covered."

"How do you have all that money?"

"I have my own business," Puck responded. "Pool and Hot Tub Cleaning. Although it's starting to wind down…" _Since I haven't been servicing the cougars_, "since winter is coming up."

The four of them walked to the door and shook hands one last time.

"And by the way," Puck added, "I'd like to invite you to dinner tomorrow. At seven, The Cheesecake Factory. It's Rachel's favorite, you'll meet my mother and sister there."

The two agreed to be there and Rachel looked on at Puck with a glimmer of surprise in her big brown eyes.

Reviews make me write faster.


	9. Dinner and a Show

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER IX- Dinner and a Show

"Noah Puckerman, I am really surprised at you!" Rachel gushed as they were seated in a booth, one of the best in the house, in the large, up-done Italian restaurant.

"Why? Because I'm so badass, you'd never expect something like this? Listen, babe, I got a soft side." Rachel arched her eyebrow and smirked in response. "You told me you liked Italian. I was just taking advantage of a hint you dropped on me."

"I didn't drop any hints," Rachel argued.

"You totally did! We were talking about soccer, for God-knows-what-reason, when you dropped the 'you know, I really like Italian' bomb on me. I'd say that was a hint."

Puck waved over a waitress and ordered for the both of them. Rachel sat in shock that he got her order of three cheese ravioli _completely_ right! When the waitress looked over to Rachel to confirm the order, Rachel looked at her with her mouth agape, nodding dumbly. Twenty minutes later their food came in the most decorated manner. The plates were heated to a comfortable warm, all of the decorative parsley and basil was finely manicured, even the bread and oil seemed to be the most perfect tasting bread and oil she's had.

"So," Puck inquired, "could you tell what you parents thought of me?"

Rachel let out a small chuckle, "I'm surprised Papa didn't pull out divorce papers and thrust them at Daddy!" Puck put on his shit-eating grin. "They loved you, Noah."

"Of course they did! 'Cause I'm the Puckerone!

"Noah, that is the most asinine name you could ever think of. It's even worse than _Puck_!"

"Hey! Don't rag on 'Puck'! 'Puck' is fuckin' awesome!'

"Noah! Please refrain from using such profane language in a public forum!" Rachel scolded him.

Puck told her to eat up quickly; otherwise they would miss the show.

When Puck paid the bill he helped Rachel into the rusty cabin of his truck, a step down from the manicured palace they just left. However it was no matter to Rachel, all she cared about was being with the man she loved. When Puck pulled into a parking lot and thrust the truck into Park, Rachel looked around at her surroundings.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned him.

"Yes?"

"I thought we were going to a show?"

"We are."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"But this is the Lima Elementary School auditorium." Puck nodded. "The show is in there?" Rachel pointed toward the red-bricked building. Puck nodded once again and got out of the cabin. Rachel unbuckled and followed in suit. When they got to the door Rachel could clearly see the entire PTSA gathered around the door to the tiny stage area. On the door to the entrance was a poster, held firmly in place by four scotch tape pieces, one on every corner. The poster read 'Lima Elementary School Welcomes You to Their Production of … _The Princess and the Pea_!' Rachel still didn't get it. When they walked into the tiny auditorium each of them were handed a single sheet of thin paper, the 'program'. It had drawings of flowers and butterflies, as well as a stack of what appeared to be mattresses with a little woman sitting on top. The drawings surrounded typed print, listing the cast of the show. And at the top, as the Princess, was listed the name 'Sara Puckerman'.

Rachel looked up at Puck with a dumbstruck look on her face. Puck smirked at her as the lights began to fade and the red velvet curtain was drawn. The set was hand painted with vibrant colors; flowers and butterflies, just like on the 'program', and a sun, a big yellow ball with yellow strokes of paint emanating from the center and two black dots and a curved line in the center gave the impression of a face.

Rachel sat through the entire show, holding back tears of joy and pride for the girl on stage that bravely played the lead role of the Princess. When the show was over, she and Puck stood outside the auditorium and waited for the tiny girl. She came running up to them, still in her poufy, pink 'princess' dress. Sara squealed as Puck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He swung her around until a PTSA parent cleared her throat and arched her eyebrow at them. Puck put down his sister and smoothed down her dress. When Sara spotted Rachel, she ran up to her and hugged her waist. Rachel put her arms on the little girls back lovingly.

Rachel bent down at her knees to look the younger girl in eyes. Sara smiled brightly at her as she declared happily, "You came!"

Rachel hugged her again and graciously told her that "of course they would come".

"You were great up there, darling!" Rachel gushed, "You sang beautifully!"

"Not as great as you…."

"But you will someday."

Sara smiled beamingly up at Rachel. "Why did you dress up so much? It's not like you're going to a movie premiere."

"Well, kiddo," Puck said, "we just came from dinner." At that Puck pulled a slice of manicured Tiramisu cake in a clear plastic box from behind his back and handed it to the little girl. She squealed as she grabbed it from him and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek as well, surprising the older girl as the younger one ran off into the dressing room to change and boast to her friends that while they got flowers her big brother brought her cake!

Rachel stood back up and smiled at Puck. They were walking to his truck in the parking lot when she looked over to him and said, "Noah? How-"

But he saw the question coming and cut her off. "You remember when you came over for dinner and you sang for my family?"

Rachel nodded. "That was when I met you mother and sister."

"Well, the next day, Sara came home from school and she waved the permission slip for her to tryout at my mom." Rachel looked at him disbelievingly as they continued walking. "She told us that you inspired her to try out when you sang. She said that she had wanted to try out for the past month, so when she was home alone she would sing the audition song." Rachel and Puck stopped at the passenger's side door of the truck. He turned her to him and looked her right in the eye as he said one of the sweetest things he had ever said to _anyone_ before. "You aren't even a star yet, and you're already inspiring kids to dream."

Rachel pulled him down to her for a chaste kiss. They stood there for God-knows-how-long before they were interrupted by a gaggle of four giggling kids going 'eww…' and a soccer mom covering as many of their eyes as possible before giving up and hustling them into her minivan. Puck helped Rachel into the cab and drove her home silently.

I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live! So voice those applause in your reviews.


	10. Family Dinner

******Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER X- Family Dinner

Wednesday night, when Puck told his mom that he wanted her to meet Rachel and her parents at The Cheesecake Factory that night she first was silent, stood like a statue, mid-stir with her wooden spoon in the stew she was making. Her face went through a range of motions from nothing, to shocked, to ecstatic, to actually crying. _Crying!_

Puck just rolled his eyes and went up staris to take a shower to wash of the sweat from his after-breakfast run. Before he left, Puck picked out a nice pair of slacks and a leisure jacket, but, of course being a boy, he couldn't find anything to wear as a shirt. As much as he wanted to, and he knew it would drive Rachel _crazy_, to go bare-chested underneath the jacket. But he couldn't do that, and since he would be to embarrassed to ask his mom for help, he went to his sister.

She was actually very good at clothes and stuff. She told him, because he's an idiot, that he first had to choose between a black or gray jacket to match his black pants with grey pinstripes or blue pants to match the blue jacket. He decides on a gray jacket and Sara picked out a black button-down dress shirt.

Once Puck was dressed and he put on some of the Calvin Kline cologne that Rachel had bought for him on Christmas, he made Sara promise not to ever breath a word of her help (especially not to Rachel) for the price of half of his cheesecake (which they had to agree on), grabbed his keys and before he hopped into his truck and speed off at six-thirty, reminded his mother to be at the restaurant at seven, because their reservation is at 7:15.

He and Rachel decided to meet each other's parents at the restaurant so they could have time alone, in order to prepare each other for the onslaught of incoming questions. When he arrived at her house quickly rang the doorbell, when the door opened He was greeted with a warm smile by Daniel and a gruff look by Brian. Puck was assured by Rachel that Brian did in fact love Puck, but his attitude toward the younger boy was very aloof in a way that made him think otherwise. Daniel ushered through the door and told him to wait on the couch while he went to get Rachel. He sat uncomfortably on the couch while Brian stared at him from his big comfy chair. They just sat there. Staring at each other. Just staring. Puck was becoming less and less uncomfortable under Brian's intense scrutinization when suddenly he spoke up.

"My little girl really likes you."

Puck's eyebrows shot up. He opened his moth to speak up, but he was cut off by Brian.

"She _really_ likes you, boy. Enough that you could seriously hurt her." Brian's face became sinister, "If you hurt her, boy, you won't be able to hold your title of _sex god. Understand?_"

Puck nodded his head furiously, "Yes, sir. And I would never do anything to hurt her. Not intuitionally, and I will try with all of my might I won't hurt her unintentionally."

Brian's face lightened with a smile as he let out a great big belly laugh, "Boy! You are the best man I could find for her. You don't have to worry," Brian got up and stuck his hand out to Puck for a shake. When Puck grabbed it, he was pulled out of his seat and pulled into a one-armed hug.

Just as they were pulling away, Puck heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Daniel was trotting down and made a sharp turn to stand at the right side of the bottom of the stairs. He held his arms out in a presenting way. "May I present, Ms. Rachel Berry. Future Queen of Broadway, and Ruler of New York."

Rachel appeared at the top of the steps in a green leaves-print Naeem Kahn dress and Dior shoes. Her hair was in messy ringlets falling over her left shoulder. Her brown eyes popped with a light coat of lime green eye makeup. Puck was speechless. "There's no need for dramatics, Papa," Rachel said as she descended the stairs.

Puck walked next to Daniel at the bottom of the steps and, playing along with Daniel's joke, took a deep dramatic bow and lifted up his left hand, "Your carriage awaits, my Queen."

Rachel giggled and shook her head but took his hand, giving up and playing along, "Why thank you, kind sir." She hopped off the last step and was taken by surprise when Puck pulled her in and dipped her, giving her a deep kiss. With a grace that only a dancer of Rachel's skill can have, she twirled out of the dip and giggled into his shoulder.

They quickly let out a goodbye to Rachel's parents and were off to the restaurant. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. There were expected questions from all three parents (and Sara) and Rachel and Puck were answering them like a hollywood power couple on an interview. When the meal was done and paid for (by their parents, per their insistence), Puck drove them both up to the Lost Creek Resivour, about an hour away from the business district. Puck put the car in park and turned to Rachel. He pulled her closer and began kissing her. A thought occurred to him then, _what if Rachel won't like it if I just kiss her._ So he made small talk. "So," he began awkwardly, "did you enjoy the vegan pasta?"

"Noah," Rachel shut him down, "I know you're trying to make it seem you don't just want me for the sex, and I realize that, but you're terrible at small talk. So, just shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and kissed her long, slow, and deep. Their mouths collided in firry lust and they enjoyed every minute. They spent the rest of the night on the bed of his truck, kissing and staring up at the stars, until Rachel fell asleep in Puck's arms around eleven 'o clock. Puck stared at her peaceful face, deep in slumber, and decided, right then, that he did infect love her. He scooped up his girlfriend and put her into the passenger side seat and buckled her in. When he got to her house, instead of waking her up, he scooped her up again and carried her to the door. He couldn't get to her keys, so he skillfully turned and rang the doorbell with his elbow, not even making Rachel slip. Brian answered the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. When he saw who it was he opened his mouth to speak, but Puck cut him off.

"I know it's late, but she fell asleep so can you just let me in so I can put her to bed?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything. 'Cept that we've been waiting for you." Brian said sleepily.

He pulled open the door and stepped aside to let Puck in. When he was inside he saw Daniel on the couch with the TV on low ovum. He gave a sleepy, but cheery smile as he waved to Puck. He continued up the stairs and to Rachel's room. Brian and Daniel had followed him up so Brian opened the door for him. Puck lay Rachel down on the bed and pulled the comforter from beneath her and pulled it to the side. He laid her out straight and pulled off her shoes, placing them neatly by her dresser. When he finished tucking her in tightly in the sheets and comforter he bent down to her, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I do love you…. My Queen," he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. When he looked at her gentle face she had but a touch of a smile to her lips. Puck turned away made sure her alarm was set to six a.m. and made his way to the door. He turned off the light before closing the door, leaving her to her peaceful dreams of them together.

Rachel's Dress: 

http:/justjared .buzznet .com/photo-gallery/2472072/lea-michele-teen-choice-awards-2010-02/

I read somewhere that writers live longer if they get reviews... Not really, but you should review anyway.


	11. Lunch and a Slushie

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XI- Lunch and a Slushie

On Thursday, Rachel sat down at the enjoined table next to Puck with the other Glee clubbers in tow of her and the other football players in tow of Puck. Glee Club used to sit on the opposite end of the lunch room, but Rachel, being the ambassador she is, convinced them to move to the table next to the jocks so she could spend time with Puck; although she used the excuse "so all of the Glee Club can spend lunch together, whether they be on the Cheerios, Football Team, Jazz Band, Musical Theater, Choir, etcetera." Although, the only problem was that the table that the table they desired was already taken, and when Rachel kindly asked them to "please vacate the table", the Art Club laughed in her face. It took Puck, being the intimidating football player that _he is_, to tell them to "move" and they scattered like roaches.

Rachel and Puck ate their lunches, totally blocked off from the world outside their bubble. They whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears and gave each other bites of their food. The rest of the club giggled and rolled their eyes at their barf-worthy cuteness, but Puckelberry (as Kurt and Mercedes had made them known around the school) paid them no mind. That was until… _it_ happened.

The cold avalanche of blue slush rained down on him, making him jump up from the table in outrage as he grabbed the boy who threw the slushie at him. He turned Karofsky around and slammed him down onto the table between Rachel and Kurt. He pulled back his fist when he felt something grab his elbow to stop him. He looked back and saw Rachel clutching it and shaking her head. He dropped his fist and instead grabbed Karofsky's shirt, pulling him upright.

"Apologize," Puck said gruffly. Karofsky did as he was told but Puck still didn't let up. "Now give Kurt some money to buy a new lunch since you made me ruin his." Karofsky, again, did as told. "Good. Now if you ever come within ten feet of anyone in Glee Club _ever_ again, you'll wish that Rachel was there to stop me."

Rachel pushed Puck aside, "David," she said in a calm voice, "please, disregard the last of what Noah said, because if you ever come within ten feet of the Glee Club I will _personally_ cut off your testicles with a pair of pliers." Rachel finished with one of her thousand-watt smiles. She left everyone surrounding with eyebrows lifted to their hairlines and Karofsky with an expression that could only mean _Oh SHIT!_ Before Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and stormed off _Rachel Berry style_, she held up her middle finger and said "Fuck you, Asshole."

The entire lunch room roared with laughter, Karofsky fell as he scrabbled away in shame with his tail between his legs, and Puck kissed her cheek, whispering "I have the best girlfriend ever."

"Don't get used to it, Noah Puckerman. You're a terrible influence on me." Rachel said as she pulled him into the nearest bathroom. She didn't bother to check which gender it belonged to.

Okay, so you guys, I've been on this writing kick and I think I may actually get finished... hopefully today...?

Leave reviews, plzthx


	12. Drips and Stains

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XII- Drips and Stains

Rachel massaged Puck's scalp to rid it of the rest of the blue slush. After fifteen minutes of scrubbing they were able to get rid of the stain forming on his face. Puck had decided to wear his shirt through the rest of the day. He insisted that it was a "badge of honor" and signified that "his girlfriend is a total BAMF!" She laughed at the ridicules notion but kept her mouth shut for the sake of her boyfriends fun and good mood.

Rachel only had to wash the tips of her hair and comb it out. Thanks to Puck's quick reflexes and the handy use of Rachel's plastic rain coat she has worn since they started dating because of the raging "slushie war", that was ended thanks to Rachel's new-found venomous tongue, Rachel was only minimally affected (appearance-wise) by the onslaught.

Puck moaned a sound of contentment as Rachel combed through his mohawk, "Mmm…." Puck sounded, "This feels good." Rachel smiled and bent down to kiss him. "You're really good at this.

Rachel laughed, "I've had a lot of practice."

Puck brow creased in shame, "I'm really sorry I ever did this to you."

Rachel pored one last cup of water over over his head and ran her fingers through his hair to get rid of lingering droplets. He sat up and she handed him a towel to run over his head to dry his hair. "It's okay."

"No it isn't," he said through the damp towel covering his face. He took it down and threw it over his shoulder before grabbing Rachel's waist and pulling her onto his lap. She ran her hand over his cheek, trying to console his feelings of guilt. They didn't talk much about his previous torture of her. It's not so much of a sore subject, but they enforced that the past was the past and that lingering just dug up hurt feelings and things to fret about. "And you know what the worst part is?" He continued on, not waiting for her answer, "It's not the way the syrup burns your eyes, or the way the cold drips… all the way to your underpants," She perrsed her lips and nodded her head in understanding, but stayed silent. "It's the humiliation." He lifted his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek and running his hands through her soft, chestnut locks. "So, yeah. It's not okay."

"Noah," Rachel began as she pulled his hand in her hair to her chest, clutching it tightly, "The guy that did that to me was Puck. He threw slushies on people, and tossed kids in dumpsters, and sprayed nerds with fire extinguishers to feed off the humiliation. Now, you're Noah." Rachel let his hand drop to her lap but kept it tight in her grasp, "You defend the people who feel that humiliation, and stop those that shove it into peoples faces. You're a good man, Noah Puckerman… and I love you. My Prince." She leaned down to kiss him, long and slow.

Noah smiled smiled, but his face dropped in despair quickly after. "I can't," he said in a low voice. "I can't deal with the humiliation, Rachel. I'm not strong enough." Rachel nodded her head solemnly. She knew what he meant. He was choosing the team over Glee. "God, I feel like such a bad Jew!" Rachel laughed humorlessly. Only he would play the Jew card at a time like this. "Rachel, I-"

She put a finger to his lips to silence him, "Please, Noah, don't say anything. Just… kiss me? One last time. For the road?" She put on a sad smile and leaned towards him. He grabbed her neck and kissed her, smashing his lips toward hers. If he was gonna kiss her for the last time then he was gonna make her remember it. He kissed her slow and sensuous.

She lifted her head and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Goodbye, Noah." She got up and walked to the door.

"I love you… my Queen." His words made her pause. For a moment, both of them though she would run back to him and kiss him until they were breathless. And for a moment, she wanted to. But she couldn't so she straightened her back and walked out the door. She hoped he didn't notice her wiping a single tear from her cheek. He did.

Okay, I'm going to write (at least) the next two or three chapters together, because I feel that they shouldn't be kept apart. (Psst. All three have cliff hangers, so I'm being nice)

Love you guys. Make sure you review your writer before you leave.


	13. Conflict

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XIII- Conflict

Puck walked down the hallway, waiting for the fork to bring him to the locker room on the left and the chorus room on the right. This was terrible. It was like the walk of shame. After getting kicked out by and angry dad or husband and having to walk down the street with only your sneakers and boxers on (and sometimes not even the boxers) while people honk at you and whistle out there windows, or threatening to call the police. Only in this one you're fully clothed and the only thing you left behind was your dignity (though, there's not much difference there. But at least you get some nookie out of the first).

When he got to the fork, from the left he heard loud cheers and cursing, and some snapping sounds coming from the team snapping wet towels at the other guys asses. On the right, he saw Mike and Matt just rounding the corner to go into the room, when they entered he heard sighs of relief and laughter, but not Kurt, which was to be expected. Kurt had announced _in the showers_ that he was staying with Glee. It's gonna come back and bite him in the ass - or rather, face - in the form of a grape slushie. And he saw Finn, which surprised him. Puck expected him to stay with the football team, but that's Finn for you. Always surprising (not really).

So he stood there, like an idiot. Looking from the left to the right and back. Torn. If he went left, he was still popular, but he lost all the real friends he had in Glee, and more importantly, Rachel. If he went right he would get a slushie facial every day and he couldn't even protect the rest of the club, and even his glowering demeanor wouldn't put a stop to things, but he would still have Rachel there to help him clean himself off.

Puck made his decision. He shoved his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath, and turned.

Noah Puckerman PoV (CHECK)

Review, plzthx


	14. Gasps and Sighs

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XIV- Gasps and Sighs

The sighs of relief were drowned out by the thumping of her heart. She couldn't think of anything but Noah… Puck. She should probably get used to calling him that. Puck. She didn't even turn to greet Mike and Matt, not even smile. She couldn't while thinking about wether or not Noah… Puck will come. She guessed not. He had made his decision pretty clear earlier in the bathroom. She did jump at seeing Finn walk through the door. She wasn't expecting it, but he did seem disappointed, by his furrowed brow, that she didn't even acknowledge him.

Kurt was already there when they walked in three minutes before 3:30. They were happy to see him, even though his choice was expected. Although Rachel just walked in behind the group, straggling along like a sad puppy. When Kurt had jokingly asked why she looked like she just got diagnosed with 'cancer of the puppy', she just said "Noah" and they understood. They tried to hug her but when she didn't respond they just let her be. They stared up at the clock longingly, wishing the seconds would tick by faster. When the big hand was precisely on the six they, as a group, turned to stare at the door.

Ten seconds later, Mr. Schuester said, "Well, I guess they're not coming, you guys." But no one moved, not wanting to give up that easily. Not long after Mike and Matt bounded in, then Finn, but still no sign of Noah… Puck. She felt her heart clench and unclench like a fist, like Noah's… like Puck's fist when he was angry, as it was beating. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her knees began to shake. She got pats on the shoulder by her friends in an attempt to console her, but it didn't work she turned and sat in one of the chairs in the corner with her arms clutching her stomach, like she was trying to keep her guts from spilling out, or to keep her body from flying in every direction as if her body could no longer contain the sadness and just made her explode!

She sat in silence as the back ground noise of the Gleeks milled about. Mr. Schuester was messing with a pile of sheet music and talking with the pianist by the piano, Santana and Brittney flittered about Mike and Matt who were having an arm wrestling contest, Kurt and Mercedes were gossiping on about… whatever, she didn't care, and Finn and Quinn were holed up in the corner, acting all lovey-dovey. She felt like she might vomit. She and Noah… Puck used to do that. She was letting herself spiral into such a deep depression that she almost let herself sob in front of everyone. She was about to let out a sob when she heard Kurt gasp. She thought it was just some "juicy bit of news" that Mercedes had told him, but the rest of the room went silent. She held in the sob, and her breath, not wanting anyone to notice her misery by hearing her. She felt a dainty hand hurriedly, and quite annoyingly, tap at her shoulder. She looked towards the owner of the annoying hand and saw Kurt, continuing to tap at her, staring of towards the door. He looked down and made eye contact with her, then looked back toward the door and pointed.

Rachel slowly turned and gasped at the figure of Noah Puckerman, standing in the doorway with that mischievous smirk on his lips, with his hands in his pockets…staring at her. Her insides dropped. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She must have fallen asleep. Or maybe she did explode from her depression and this was heaven, living how she wanted. Now she and Noah would graduate from high school and she would go to Juilliard, and him right along side her. They would get an apartment and eat soup and mac 'n' cheese (vegan, of course) with crackers and Kool-aid. Until she graduated and got the starring role of Elphaba in _Wicked_ on Broadway and they could up-grade to a penthouse and get married. She would get three Tony awards in one year and he would get three Grammys after signing a record deal with a major label and putting out an album. Then, they would get married, move out to LA and buy a house, have kids, and grow old together, happily married. Yes, that's it! Heaven.

She turns in her seat and lightly touches her feet to the ground. She gets up, with the help of the back of the chair, and begins to walk towards him, albeit, on shaky legs. When she gets to him, she stares in disbelief. Her brown eyes are watering and blurring the image of his face, but she doesn't have the strength to even blink the tears away. "Noah," she says in a raspy voice. She swallows to rid her throat of the lump causing that rasp, "is this… are you…?"

He smiles and lifts his hand to her face, wiping away the tears that haven't fallen yet. "Yeah, babe. This is real, and I'm really here." She takes in a shuddering breath and falls contentedly to into his arms. He holds her against his chest. "I couldn't leave you. I just couldn't," he says into her hair.

"Noah," she says, looking up at him, "are you sure about this? Choosing us over the team means you may get a slushie facial every day."

Puck looks back at his friends and back at her. He lovingly strokes his hand down her hair and looks into her eyes, "Bring it." He pulls her into a tight hug and picks her up, swinging her around in a circle as they both laugh.

Rachel Berry PoV (CHECK)

PS. You guys, when I was writing this, my heart was breaking. I had _actual_ tears running down my face. I am _that much_ in love with Puckleberry. So you guys better have liked it, otherwise I was crying for nothing.


	15. Confession

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XV- Confession

Finn felt guilt corse through his veins at seeing Rachel so sad, and when he saw her so happy in the arms of… _Noah Puckerman_, he felt the guilt intensify ten-fold. When Mr. Schue excused the group he told Quinn he would meet her by his car, he just had to pee, and ran out the door to follow the couple. He found them not far down the hallway, making-out. Of course.

Before Puck could reach his hand up to grasp Rachel's left breast, there was a pointed grunt of a throat being cleared. Puck was expecting a teacher, but was surprised to see Finn.

"Hey, guys," he pretty much squeaked out.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel said, wiping her lips of any smudged lip gloss and turning her head to the side.

"What'do you want, Hudson?" Puck grunted out.

"To apologize." The couple was confused by this. Finn continued on. "I've been acting like a real dick lately, and I'm sorry." He paused for their reaction, but they were silent. So he went on, "I paid Karofsky five bucks to throw that slushie on you."

"You did what?" Puck growled angrily.

Rachel put her hand to his chest to stop him, "Noah," she said in a warning tone, and he backed off. "Finn, please, continue."

"It didn't take much, and even though he tried to haggle me, I told take it or get punched in the gut. He took it. Pussy." Puck nodded in agreement."I guess I did it because I was jealous. Of you two."

"But you have Quinn!"

"I know that, and I really love her, especially with the baby coming and all," Puck shrank back a half inch, but neither of the other two noticed, or said anything if they did, Finn just continued,"but I love you, too, Rachel. All I wanted was to keep you safe. I've been there, through Puck's tail chasing, and I've had to pick him up from the side of the road sometimes. I was just worried that you were just another lay, Rachel. So… I'm sorry."

"I understand," said Rachel as she stepped forward. "You were just protecting me. You were being a friend, though, an over-protective one, but a good one. You know how those girls feel when they get tossed out of Noah's bed, because you've had to witness all of his conquests. I appreciate what you did, though you handled it wrong. Thank you, Finn." She stepped up to him and placed a loving, friendly kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

Finn smiled a goofy smile, "Thanks for understanding. And I hope you can for give me too, Puck?"

Puck nodded, then gruffly said, "If I were you and you were me, I would have done the same thing to protect Rachel."

"But we're just friends, Finn. Nothing more," Rachel said.

"I can live with that. And Puck's still my best friend…," he paused and looked at Puck in confirmation, "right?" Puck nodded.

Finn walked the couple to Puck's truck and gave Puck a one-armed, bro hug. He lightly kissed Rachel on the top of her shiny, brown hair and jogged over to Quinn who watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

When Finn jogged over to her, he called out, "Hey, Q! You ready to go?"

Quinn nodded and turned away, but was pulled back by Finn tugging on her wrist. He pulled her into his chest and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you, Quinn," he whispered.

Quinn smiled helplessly and said "I love you, too" back.

They climbed into his car and after letting Puck and Rachel go first and waving at them through the window, they drove off in the chilly afternoon air.

Finn Hudson PoV (CHECK)

Don't guys love it, how I totally resolved the Finn conflict and now everyone it friends again? YEA! Finn didn't end up to be quite so much of a D-BAG! YEA! *HAPPY DANCE*

I like Finn, I just don't like Finn and Rachel.


	16. Won't Take No For an Answer

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XVI- Won't Take No For an Answer

Rachel found him sitting on the bleachers, staring out at the football practice. He had been coming here a lot since the decision, but today was special, because today, not two days post d-day, the entire football team had kicked the Glee Club back to it's original table, the Art Club congregated back, and then, out of nowhere, the football team circled the group of Gleeks so tightly they couldn't even jump up from the cold avalanche of grape slush in reaction. When the Gleeks, in their rain coats all saw the formidable boys in letterman jackets stroll up and circle them with those plastic cup in their hands, the Gleeks all flipped up their hoods and ducked. Except for Puck. He didn't have a raincoat, so when the avalanche came down, he was without protection. All he could do was yell "Oh, SHIT!" and put his hands over his head, though that gave the perfect angle for the slush to run down his neck and back, making him arch in shock.

Luckily Rachel knew what to do and shuffled the club into the girls locker room. She made the boys lean back against the sinks to afford the girls some privacy while they changed, and after cleaning out Puck's hair let him help wash out the other three boys. Finn and Quinn were not there, since Quinn was busy with mooring sickness that didn't know the time of day and Finn was holding back her hair. They came into the locker room after hearing about the attack and began helping. After the girls (and Kurt) had changed they leaned back against the sinks like the boys had and waited for their turn. Quinn helped Santana and Finn helped Brittney. Puck and Rachel divided up Tina, for Puck and Kurt and Mercedes for Rachel. Mercedes insisted that Puck "didn't know jack about black girl hair", so she requested Rachel.

Kurt commented, "Don't mess up my hair, Berry" to which she responded, "Would you rather me let you walk around school with grape globes in you hair?" He was silent after that.

"I can't believe they had the balls to slushie _Cheerios!_" Santana screeched. "Ms. Sylvester is going to chop them offer this."

"I doubt it," Rachel said.

"Why?" Everyone was confused.

"It's just that, not only are you on _Cheerios!_, but you're in Glee. As far as she'll see it, this is your punishment."

After everyone was changed and cleaned off they went to class, as it took the rest of the lunch period to clean off.

At the end of school, Rachel waited for him for ten minutes outside the choral room. When he never came, she decided that he must be upset. When she sat behind him on the bleachers all he did was turn his head to her and look back at the tiny figures running drills on the field.

"I really hope that you didn't actually choose Glee over football because of me."

"Why?" He asked, turning his head to her slightly.

"Because… I don't think this relationship is gonna work out."

Puck jumped. He wasn't expecting that, nor did he want to. He turned all the way around and got up on his knees below her. "Baby, no. No, it's fine! I don't need football! I only need you!" He put his head in her lap and held her legs behind her knees.

She swallowed and touched the top of his head. "No, Noah. You do need football. You miserable without it. I can't watch you feel sorry for yourself. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you suffer?"

"A good one!" He yelled. He lifted his head to look at her, but kept his grip on her legs. He swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked away tears that were forming. "You'd be a good one, baby! I don't care about how happy I am. I only care about you!"

She took a shuddering breath, "Noah," she whinnied, "I won't let you destroy yourself for the sake of my happiness. I can't let you do that."

Puck got up and stared down at her. "Tell me you don't love me," he said gruffly.

Rachel's brow furrowed and she stood up. "What?"

"Tell me!" He yelled at her. He never yelled at her. She stood silently, not answering. "You can't. Because then you'd be lying to yourself." Rachel nodded. "Then why do you want to leave me?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, only mild squeaks. She hung her head, but he caught it. He looked into her eyes as he said, "I have and idea. Do you trust me?"

She nodded fervently, "With my life, Noah."

"Good, the do as I say. Get the Glee Club, Mr. Schue and everyone, tell them to meet us there after football practice. Come here after you do and wait."

He began to walk away, but she stepped after, "Noah, wait!" She began.

He turned and looked at her menacingly, "Wait!" She jumped back at his tone and his face softened, "Just wait, Rachel. Okay?" She nodded. "I love you," he said before turning around and storming off, not giving her a chance to respond back.

She sat back down on the bleachers and pulled out her cellphone, calling Kurt to start the phone tree. She relayed Puck's message and then call Mr. Schuester to tell him the same. Then, she waited patiently.

OH! The horrid Break-Up Scene FIXED! YEA! I'm sure you guys like that enough to review...? Yes, yes?


	17. MVP, Most Valuable Player

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XVII- MVP, Most Valuable Player

Puck waited, out of sight by the door leading into the locker room. When he was sure that all the players had left he marched through the door. He saw Coach Tanaka with a shit-eating grin on his face, sitting on the stool in front of the benches, cleaning his stupid whistle.

Coach kissed his whistle and hung it back around his neck, when he heard the footsteps, looked up, then quickly back down. He picked up another stupid whistle out of the padded case balanced on his knee as he spoke,"You better be here to clean out you locker, Puckerman. I swear if you leave it one more day I'm letting the boys have it. And tell the other deserters, why don'cha?"

Puck stopped in front of him and glared, "I'm not here to clean out my locker. I'm here to get my jersey back. Everyone's jersey back."

"Oh? Did you deserters come to your senses and quit that damn club?" He laughed to himself, but puck didn't move.

"No," he said simply. Coach looked up at him with one brow raised, "I'm doing both. We're all doing both."

Tanaka dropped his whistle and scowled, "Look, Puckerman, I told you boys-"

"Yeah you told us," Puck interrupted, "that doesn't mean we're gonna listen. You know that every one of us in the club are the best damn players on the field. Even Kurt. He's a fuckin' ballerina, but he still scored more points in _half_ a season then the entire team combined in the last _three_ seasons."

Tanaka was silent, with his arms folded across his chest. He grunted and said, "Kurt's the best damn kicker I've seen in a while. Mike and Matt may be dumbfucks at times, but their teamwork is solid. You're ruthless… on and off the field apparently, and Finn's the quarterback. I can't get rid of my quarterback."

Puck lifted his chin, "So, what's it gonna be, Coach? You gonna let us back in, or what?"

Coach unfolded his arms and handed Puck the box of whistles. Puck looked at it like it was a rat with an ear in it, but took it when Tanaka thrust it at him insistently. Tanaka bended over and pick up a small cardboard box. When he opened it up, he handed Puck a trophy that said MVP on it and thrust the rest of the box full of red mesh at him. The red mesh on the top, in white lettering, said _20, Puckerman_.

CHAPTER XVIII- Relief

Puck found her right where he left her, and when she heard his footsteps, looked up and jumped to her feet. When he reached her, he set the trophy down on the bleacher next to the cardboard box of jerseys, he reached him and grabbed his number 20 jersey.

"I want you to have this," he said, handing it to her.

She took the cloth gingerly from him and held it out to see. Her eyes flicked from his name to his face, back and forth about five times before she squealed in glee and jumped into his arms. "Noah!" She yelled into his ear, "Oh my, God! How did you do it?"

"Ouch, Rach," he said as he set her down and rubbed the ear she yelled into, "You know I _do_ need my ear drum." She looked at him apologetically, but something told him she didn't really mean it. "I just had a talk with Coach Tanaka, that's all."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh, no , Noah. You didn't hurt him did you? Do I need to call 911 emergency?" She began walking toward the locker room but was stopped by Puck stepping in front of her.

"No, you don't. All we did was talk. Calmly. And I convinced him that we were more of an asset to the team even with Glee Club… and then," he reached down and snatched up the trophy, "he gave me this."

She took it when he handed it to her and let her eyes flicker across it, "MVP? Noah, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" She hugged him again. "But, what about the others?"

Puck took the trophy from her and, instead handed her the cardboard box. She flipped through it and saw _5, Hudson_; _2, Hummel_; _17, Rutherford_; and _18, Chang_ written on the remaining four jerseys. Rachel pulled Puck's jersey over her and, after Puck made lewd catcall and smacked her ass, they strode to the choral room.

"Oh, sweet Prada!" Kurt said, as he noticed Rachel on Puck's arm wearing his football jersey.

"Rachel, what the hell? Are you trying to get slushied?" Mike yelled.

"That thing is like a fuckin' bullseye!" Bellowed Matt.

"You should take that off, before one of the other players see you." Finn told her.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other knowingly and smiled. "It won't matter," said Rachel.

The boys, in fact the entire Glee Club had question marks over their heads. Puck pulled the cardboard box from under his arm and as he spoke tossed each boy their respective jersey. "Because we're all back on the team!"

The club cheered. Matt and Mike gave each other high-fives, Finn kissed Quinn and Kurt and Mercedes giggled together with Brittney and Santana. "Oh!" Puck yelled loudly to quiet down the club, "Coach said to be at practice early tomorrow so he can share the news with the rest of the team."

Finn furrowed his brow, "What news?"

"Well," Rachel began, "Coach Tanaka named Noah Mr. M.V.P." She punctuated every letter with a pause.

"What?" Finn laughed in excitement, "But it's not the end of the season yet!"

Puck smiled, "Coach said to consider it a homecoming present."

Puck and Rachel walked over to the group and, with their friends agreed to meet at Finn and Kurt's house, since they newly became step-brothers and had the biggest (and their parents were going to be away), for a celebratory party.

All was good in the club and at school. The Gleeks didn't get slushie anymore, and moved back to their enjoined table with the jocks and _Cheerios!_, and Puck and Rachel were finally able to be happy.

YEA! Alls well, that ends well. But there's still the EPILOGUE. (PS. This next chapter is the one that gains the fic's M-RATED-ness. You have been warned)


	18. Relief

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XVIII- Relief

Puck found her right where he left her, and when she heard his footsteps, looked up and jumped to her feet. When he reached her, he set the trophy down on the bleacher next to the cardboard box of jerseys, he reached him and grabbed his number 20 jersey.

"I want you to have this," he said, handing it to her.

She took the cloth gingerly from him and held it out to see. Her eyes flicked from his name to his face, back and forth about five times before she squealed in glee and jumped into his arms. "Noah!" She yelled into his ear, "Oh my, God! How did you do it?"

"Ouch, Rach," he said as he set her down and rubbed the ear she yelled into, "You know I _do_ need my ear drum." She looked at him apologetically, but something told him she didn't really mean it. "I just had a talk with Coach Tanaka, that's all."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh, no , Noah. You didn't hurt him did you? Do I need to call 911 emergency?" She began walking toward the locker room but was stopped by Puck stepping in front of her.

"No, you don't. All we did was talk. Calmly. And I convinced him that we were more of an asset to the team even with Glee Club… and then," he reached down and snatched up the trophy, "he gave me this."

She took it when he handed it to her and let her eyes flicker across it, "MVP? Noah, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" She hugged him again. "But, what about the others?"

Puck took the trophy from her and, instead handed her the cardboard box. She flipped through it and saw _5, Hudson_; _2, Hummel_; _17, Rutherford_; and _18, Chang_ written on the remaining four jerseys. Rachel pulled Puck's jersey over her and, after Puck made lewd catcall and smacked her ass, they strode to the choral room.

"Oh, sweet Prada!" Kurt said, as he noticed Rachel on Puck's arm wearing his football jersey.

"Rachel, what the hell? Are you trying to get slushied?" Mike yelled.

"That thing is like a fuckin' bullseye!" Bellowed Matt.

"You should take that off, before one of the other players see you." Finn told her.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other knowingly and smiled. "It won't matter," said Rachel.

The boys, in fact the entire Glee Club had question marks over their heads. Puck pulled the cardboard box from under his arm and as he spoke tossed each boy their respective jersey. "Because we're all back on the team!"

The club cheered. Matt and Mike gave each other high-fives, Finn kissed Quinn and Kurt and Mercedes giggled together with Brittney and Santana. "Oh!" Puck yelled loudly to quiet down the club, "Coach said to be at practice early tomorrow so he can share the news with the rest of the team."

Finn furrowed his brow, "What news?"

"Well," Rachel began, "Coach Tanaka named Noah Mr. M.V.P." She punctuated every letter with a pause.

"What?" Finn laughed in excitement, "But it's not the end of the season yet!"

Puck smiled, "Coach said to consider it a homecoming present."

Puck and Rachel walked over to the group and, with their friends agreed to meet at Finn and Kurt's house, since they newly became step-brothers and had the biggest (and their parents were going to be away), for a celebratory party.

All was good in the club and at school. The Gleeks didn't get slushie anymore, and moved back to their enjoined table with the jocks and _Cheerios!_, and Puck and Rachel were finally able to be happy.

Okay, my bad. The _next_ chapter is m-rated. But review anyway, because you love me...?


	19. Epilogue

**Okay. This chapter is M-RATED, don't read if you don't want to...**

**A friendly warning from,**

**0.0 Sigma**

* * *

**Love Makes You Do the Wacky**

(RATED M; Q/P/R/F, P/R)

CHAPTER XIX- Epilogue

Puck was pulling into Rachel's driveway after the post-game team dinner at Sandy's Diner. It was his first game since being back on the team, and although Rachel had come to the game, she refused the invite to the after-party (even though they lost the game). Rachel told him just to meet her at her house, since she wasn't "feeling up to it", though he suspected she wanted to time to do something else since she followed up with, "Oh, and my father's are going to be gone… _all weekend long_." Yeah. Something was up.

He rummaged around on the porch between the plants a little before he found the key-rock. He pushed the key into the lock, but found the door already open. He walked in and called up, "Rachel?" He bellowed her name. His nose caught a whiff of… vanilla? He looked to the ground and saw rose petals strewn across the stairs. His mouth twitched up into a smirk. He's seen enough movies to know that when there are rose petals on the floor and the air smells like vanilla, it means someone's about to get fucked.

"Up here!" She called from her room. He followed the rose petals to the first door on the left ("and straight on 'till morning". That's how Rachel told him, as she was a bog fan of Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle when she was younger… still is, actually.). He looked at his reflection in the giant, metallic gold star she had hanging from her white door before he pushed open the door.

Now, he's always thought that Rachel was sexy, even when he was picking on her, 'cause, lets face it, any guy with eyes and a pulse will jack off to the image of Rachel Berry in a variety of sexual positions at least… ten times in their life, despite the fact that she is a bit over-bearing. But the point is, that Rachel has always been sexy to him, but now, now that he sees her in nothing but a pair of white lacy boy shorts with red lettering on them and his red mesh jersey he gave to her…. Oh, man! He realizes that 'sexy' doesn't even begin to describe this girl. She's just this beautiful, gleaming, radiant _goddess_ spread out before him like a _feast_!

She was lying on her side with her legs crossed at the ankles, and her hair bunched up in tousled ringlets thrown over her shoulder. She was running her hand up and down her thigh and she was nibbling on her lip. _Jesus_, this chick came straight out of a porno, and she even has the cheesy, "romantic" music playing on the background and a halo of candles covering every surface around the bed, which was covered in rose petals.

"Hello, Noah," she said in the most sultry, sexiest voice she could muster. Noah stood still. "Congratulations on your win this evening."

"Babe," he said, walking towards the bed, "what game were you watching? 'Cause, I'm pretty sure we lost."

"Who said anything about a football game?" Puck snapped. That was just to damn sexy, so he pounced on her. He rid himself of his letterman jacket and was heel toeing off his sneakers and socks when she said, "Wait." He paused, looking up from the second of his two socks in his hands. "Don't you want to see what it says?" She stood on her knees in the middle of the bed and lifted her (his) jersey up enough to see _20_ lettered across the center of the lacey boy shorts. But, then she turned around and let him see the _2_ on the left cheek, and the _0_ on the right, with _PUCKERMAN_ lettered across the top.

Puck grabbed her waist and pulled her up right against him. He put his lips to her neck and inhaled her scent of lavender and strawberry, with a hint of coconut. He run his lips up the length of her neck, making her arch into him like a cat in heat. He nibbled on her lobe and whispered, "I love you…. My Queen."

He ran his hands up underneath her (his) jersey, all the way up to her braless breasts. He kneaded them, making her hiss with need, and in reaction turned around and whipped off her shirt, baring her naked torso to him. He stared at her in all her naked glory as she made him dumbly lift his arms so she could remove his shirt. She began to kiss his neck and suck on his pulse point and he grabbed her ass and began to grope it. She stuck her hands between them to undo his belt and jeans, letting them fall to the floor. She had no idea he had gone commando that day so she wasn't expecting his hard dick to just fall infront of her. She felt bad, because she had gasped and pulled away like some blushing virgin (which, she was, but she was trying to keep in character of this sexy, sultry goddess that she knew he'd like.

She fell away from him, to the back of the bed. He looked down and cursed. He crawled over to her, covering himself as much as possible, so not to spook her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just got into it, I forgot this was your first time."

Rachel smiled, "Was I really that convincing?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Puck put hand to her shoulder, "We can stop if you want."

"No!" Rachel insisted, "No, I want to. Really." Rachel took his hands in hers and slid down onto her back.

She placed his hands on either side of her shorts and pushed at them. He took it as a sign to continue, so he did, slowly sliding them down her legs and off, throwing the garment to the floor. When he looked back up at her, his mouth fell agape. "You're beautiful," he whispered. She kept her legs closed as he crawled back up her body, not pressuring her to open up.

He kissed and sucked at her color bone, no doubt leaving marks. She moaned in longing, opening her legs up for him, she guided his hand between her legs. "Noah…." She moaned. He pressed his thumb to her clit, flicking it lightly a couple times, feeling how utterly _drenched_ she was. He slipped his middle finger into her and pumped a few times. She arched her back when his pointer finger joined the middle one. "Noah!" She moaned louder. He pumped, in and out. In and out. In and out. Flicking her clit every so often. "Noah… please…. Stop teasing."

Puck smiled against her neck, still pumping his hand. "Please, what, Rachel?"

"Noah… please. Make love to me…."

Puck slipped his hand out of her sex and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him. "You on top to begin with, so you can set the pace. If you want to stop just tell me." Rachel nodded in understanding.

Rachel reached over, into her bedside table and pulled out a condom. After pinching the tip and rolling it onto his penis, she slowly sunk down onto it. She hissed in pain, but continued slowly moving down. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she began to rock her hips. At first, she made moans of discomfort that slowly turned into ones of pleasure. "Oh, Noah…. Please, more." At that, Puck flipped them over and gently rocked into her, she continued to moan, "More, more, more, Noah, more."

Puck rocked deeper into her and lifted her left leg over his shoulder, making her gasp in pleasure. She moaned louder and louder, urging him on, making him go faster until Puck's hips were ratcheting into hers, Rachel, meeting him thrust for thrust. Rachel could feel herself cresting and told Puck so. He slipped his hand between them and thumbed her clit to give her an extra push. "I know, baby, I know. I'm close, too. Let go for me, baby, let go."

And she did. The wave crashed around her as she screamed out her pleasure, allowing Puck to come directly after. He collapsed to the side of her and she rolled onto him, gently tugging at his nipple ring and taking it between her teeth and tongue, and sucking it into her mouth.

Puck moaned at her, "Baby, if you aren't ready to go again, you really shouldn't do that."

Rachel released him, "Can I go again, so soon?"

"Only if you feel comfortable."

"Can you?" She looked at him coyly.

He smirked down at her. "Keep doing that for a minute more, and yeah."

In response, Rachel sucked his nipple back into her mouth, playing with the ring with her tounge.

"Why do I feel like I created a beautiful, sexy monster?" She looked up at him with her big, brown, bedroom eyes, "Oh, yeah, because I did." She giggled as he rolled them over and slipped inside her with a new condom and began all over again.

He _really_ loves this girl.

Aww... Doesn't that just make you wanna review...? Plzthx...?


End file.
